


First Date

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, First Dates, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	First Date

Steve noticeably stiffened when they stepped out of the limo. Tony grabbed his hand trying to make eye contact but Steve kept shifting away from him. Bright flashed coated them, freezing them into a million pictures. Tony was used to this, this was normal for him. Sure Steve was used to small shows and autographed pictures being asked for but not this invasive new world, especially when they were both out of uniform just trying to go on a date.

Tony leaned closer to Steve so his lips couldn't be read. “You okay?” He asked.

Steve nodded trying to look as proper as he could. Tony lead him through the crowd towards the entrance of the fancy restaurant. Steve smiled and waved some to the cameras despite his frustration with them. He couldn't manage to be mean to someone who was just interested in what they were doing, it was the least he could do.

Tony upright ignored them. “I've been to this place before, they has amazing steaks.” He wrapped his arm around Steve's waist which didn't do anything to settle Captain America’s nerves. Inside the building silence struck them hard and soft music from a piano in the corner was too quiet.

“Hello gentlemen let me lead you to your seats.” The maitre de said swaying his arm towards the more private areas of the restaurant. “Would you like a seat further away from the windows sir?” He asked looking at Tony.

Tony nodded. “Sounds good,” he walked towards the back letting the man lead him towards the most expensive looking table. Tony's eaten here before but it was right after a major party so he was shit-faced and was giving out money like he was allergic to it.

Tony pulled out Steve's chair for him which Steve accepted but dragged Tony's chair from the table offering him the same gentlemen treatment causing Tony to smirk. “Red wine, your personal favorite Sammy.” Tony ordered knowing the maitre de would pick the most expensive but didn't care, Steve was looking too cute and out of place in his seat for Tony to care about money. “You alright?” He asked again.

Steve shrugged. When the maitre de left he leaned across the empty space between them. “I would have been fine with Dennys.” He whispered.

Tony bit his lip fighting back a frown. “But then I couldn't see you all dressed up. We could go home if you rather do that.” Tony's expressions softened at the feeling of Steve's fingers laced with his. The same fingers that griped a shield so many times to protect his own life, killed so much evil in this world, now choose to gently comfort him. Tony wished that thought didn't run through his head because now he felt unworthy and pulled away. He wasn't used to people not enjoying being rained on by expensive shows but Steve was different and that's why Tony liked him so much.

“No, this is fine but maybe date number two could be crappy pizza and cuddling in my room.” They locked eyes until Tony couldn't help but smile and nod. Steve opened his menu looking through french dishes he couldn't understand.

“I'm glad we did it.” Tony murmured looking at his own menu.

Steve choked on nothing before glaring over at the billionaire. They went from best friends, friends with benefits, to this very strange first date but Tony wasn't talking about the very first time they were intimate like Steve thought.

“No, not what your filthy mind is thinking of,” Tony assured causing Steve to roll his eyes. “I just meant confessing to liking each other.” He took a sip of lemon water watching Steve smile.

“Oh that, me too. When you first said it I thought you were just trying to cheer me up.” Steve thanked the waiter of the wine and took a small sip.

Tony took a sip of his wine. “Well after seeing you depressed lying in bed for days I think I would have said anything to make you happy but I promise I was and am one hundred percent honest with what I said.” Steve leaned towards him kissing him on the lips, they were warm and tasted like dry wine.

“Thank you Tony,” he said resting his hand on the white table cloth and looked around the private section of the restaurant for people who could see them but none were found. “And thank you for taking me out somewhere nice.” He added grabbing Tony's hand.

Tony stared at him for a moment, a deep in thought expression scrolled out on his face. “I love you.” He said dropping his gaze to the menu so he didn't have to see Steve's shocked expression but he felt it just the same. The list of people Tony said those three words to was short and the list of times he meant it was even shorter but he meant it now and it was pure and a golden feeling in his heart.

It was the first real date. They were supposed to go slow and steady, get used to this new arrangement. “I love you too Tony.” It felt right to say and it made a slow creeping grin grow on Steve's face.

Tony looked up meeting Steve's blue eyes. “Hey,” he said leaning in for a kiss.

Steve kissed him soft and then harder, still getting used to public affection. He rooted his fingers into Tony's hair, wanting nothing more but to be completely alone and celebrate this new confession. He finally pulled back staring at him. “I love you.” Steve whispered again causing both of them to smile.

Tony's smile turned into a grin that didn't fit his cocky persona. “I love you too.” They both stared at each other until a polite cough came from the waiter who brought them back to reality. “Two steaks and some french fries. Sounds good?” Tony checked with Steve who nodded eagerly just happy he didn't have to navigate the menu himself.

They scooted their chairs over so their knees were touching as they ate their dinner talking about whatever crossed their minds. Neither of them cared, as long as they were together they could talk about nothing and still be happy. Steve tried his best not to look at the bill so guilt about it being too expensive didn't get to him. Tony made sure to be discrete about paying. “Want to go to a little coffee shop for some coffee and dessert?” Tony asked.

“Sounds perfect.” Steve answered gathering his coat. Tony grabbed his hand hoping the paparazzi wasn't outside still.


End file.
